Surat
by Aika-chii
Summary: Gadis itu termangu di depan jendela kamarnya, menatap jalanan kosong yang dihiasi percikan air hujan, dan memegang sepucuk surat yang sudah diamplop dengan rapi."—kapan mau pulang? Aku kangen,"—edited, Fictogemino.


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Gadis itu termangu di depan jendela kamarnya, menatap jalanan kosong yang dihiasi percikan air hujan, dan memegang sepucuk surat yang sudah diamplop dengan rapi."_—_kapan mau pulang? Aku kangen."  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Prussia/Hungary, Hungary centric  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Typos—maybe typos—bertebaran di mana-mana, alur yang entah kenapa terlalu cepat dan ngga jelas, dan KEPENDEKAN. Orz. Saya kok seneng banget bikin fic pendek? ! /facepalm  
><strong>Notes1: <span>Kalimat yang di-italic itu isi surat yang sedang di tulis Hungary<span>.** Orz, saya EDIT. FULL EDIT. Saya harap yang sekarang lebih benar. **Empat titik-titik yang di bold di tengah-tengah halaman adalah time-skip**, seakan-akan ada dua latar yang berbeda: sedih tapi ringan, dan galau tingkat dewa.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.:oOo:.**

**.**

Hari ini gadis itu ingin menulis lagi.

Kembali di atas meja kerjanya, yang berhadapan langsung dengan jendela kamarnya. Angin berhembus lembut, mengundangnya untuk menikmati pemandangan jalan kecil di depan rumahnya. Helai rambutnya yang berwarna layaknya chestnut—manis, ditambah lagi hiasan bunga korsase berwarna merah muda yang mempermanis penampilannya—ditiup perlahan oleh angin. Permata zambrudnya menatap langit biru yang terhampar luas dengan pandangan datar.

Sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara riang kicauan burung-burung kecil.

Dirinya merasa gelisah. Memain-mainkan pena yang sedari tadi dipegangnya, dan bergumam-gumam aneh kepada diri sendiri—terkadang tertawa, entah maksudnya apa.

.

_Dear, cowok albino sok awesome—_

._  
><em>

Gadis itu pun menulis lagi.

.

.

_Pasti aneh bagimu kalau aku mengirimimu surat terus-menerus, padahal tidak pernah muncul di kotak suratmu. Benar bukan, tuan awesome?_

_Entah ini kali keberapa aku melakukan hal konyol ini._

_Maksudku-hei, aku bahkan tak yakin kau merindukanku sebagaimana aku merindukanmu. Untuk apa aku menulis surat?_

._  
><em>

Bola matanya menatap kertas surat yang berada di hadapannya. Membaca ulang berkali-kali, mengecek bila ada kosakata yang salah. Dan entah kenapa, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat—entah menandakan kesenangan, keraguan, atau hal lainnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, lalu mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum kertas tak bersalah itu berlubang karena dirinya menekan pena terus menerus dengan keras.

Sekilas, bayangan seorang pria berambut keperakan terlintas di benaknya. Bola mata merah darahnya menatap si gadis lekat-lekat. Dengan senyuman mempesona menghiasi kulit pucatnya.

Gadis itu pun mencoba menulis lagi.

.

_... kau tahu? Aku 'benar-benar' rindu padamu._

_Cepatlah pulang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu pun menulis lagi.

Di depan pemandangan yang seakan-akan menyesuaikan diri dengan hatinya—karena rintik-rintik hujan memperdingin suasana, dan jalanan yang kosong di mana tak ada seorang pun yang melewatinya. Termasuk sang pangeran yang selalu ditunggunya. Semua hal galau yang dapat membuat gadis manapun yang berada di posisinya kini menangis, karena memaksakan diri menulis surat untuk sang kekasih tercinta. Dirinya merasa bodoh—ya, bodoh—karena masih mencintai pria yang sama, pria yang meninggalkannya dan tidak kembali padanya.

Gadis itu pun mulai menulis lagi.

.

_Jangan kau pikir tidak ada yang merindukanmu di sini, bodoh. Semua merindukanmu. Teflon-ku, tongkat pemukulku, kamera sakuku, mataku, tanganku, bibirku—aku._

_... Aku jadi sangat ingin memukul kepalamu yang tidak awesome itu dengan bokong teflon-ku._

._  
><em>

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya, berusaha menjaga kertas suratnya dari tetesan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya tidak memperburuk kondisi kertas suratnya.

.

_Haha, aku bercanda tentu saja._

_Hei, kau tahu? Surat-surat yang pernah kukirim padamu dikembalikan lagi oleh si tukang pos botak itu. Katanya, aku lupa menulis alamat penerima._

._  
><em>

Tangan kirinya tak mampu menahan semua isak itu sendirian; sehingga air mata itu membasahi kertas surat yang tergeletak lemah di hadapannya. Sementara tangan yang satu lagi masih memaksakan diri untuk menulis. Gadis bergaun hijau itu mengepalkan tangan kirinya, mencoba menahan emosi yang tumpah secara tiba-tiba—walau itu percuma. Semua ini percuma, pikirnya.

.

_Kapan mau pulang? Aku kangen._

**.**

**.:SILAHKAN DIBACA DARI BAWAH SAMPAI ATAS:.  
>.<strong>

**.**

**(…semoga nyambung :"D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes2:<strong> ORZ. orz. ORZ.  
>INI KEPENDEKAN AIKAA!<br>AIKABAKAAA~! /banting kepala ke tembok  
><strong>Notes3:<strong> God. Fic ini udah kayak sinetron aje. Tinggal sodorin ke produser asal India (?), jadilah hits di salah satu televisi swasta /gubraak.  
><strong>Notes4: <strong>Dengan elitnya, Hungary seperti istri yang ditinggal pergi sama Bang Toyib—Prussia maksud saya /dihajar make teflon.  
><strong>Notes5:<strong> Adakah yang mau review? /puppy eyes. Walaupun saya tahu fic ini ancur lebur dan mungkin bakal anda sekalian buang ke tong sampah :").  
><strong>Notes6:<strong> Yak, edited. ORZ. Saya ini dodol banget ya? Makasih untuk **Mifune Haruka** yang pertama kali review /membungkukan badan. Saya harap yang ini udah panjang (?) dan typos udah berkurang (semoga, karena mata saya sebenarnya siwer karena lupa make kacamata). Dan untuk **pembaca anon**, saya tahu kok fic ini meaningless banget. BANGET. Saya coba edit. Mungkin kali ini lebih baik? (mungkin juga ngga, orz)

_Thank you for reading~_


End file.
